Who's Pregnant
by Riverdaleidiot
Summary: What happens when one of the ladies claims that Keitaro got her Pregnant?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. 

Who's pregnant? 

It was a quite day a Hinata Lodge. Sarah and Seta are on a trip. Shinobu is cooking dinner. Su is watching Motoko train. Kitsune is spying on Keitaro and Naru at Naru's door. (This is a crime.) 

Keitaro: Too bad about Mutsumi being sick and not able to study with us. 

Naru: She'll be better in a few days. 

Keitaro:Also, are you feeling better? 

Naru:I just threw up this morning, but I am better now. Now, stop talking and study! 

Keitaro: Okay. 

Keitaro starts to study, then something catches his eyes from across the room. He looks closer and blushes when he realizes that Naru's pink panties are on the floor. Then he notices that the panties are for a waist 58 cm, not her normal 56 cm. At this moment, Naru notices that Keitaro is staring at something. She looks at where he is staring and sees her panties. Naru starts to turn red with rage. 

Kitsune ( speaking quietly): Oh, Keitaro is in trouble. This should be good. 

Naru: Keitaro, what are you staring at?! 

Keitaro: Ummmmmm... 

Naru: Keitaro you pervert! 

She lands a fist of fury on Keitario, then she puts here panties away. 

Keitaro (daze and confuse):Naru, I did not mean to look at your large panties. 

He then covers his month with fear in his eyes. 

Naru looks at Keitaro. Her eyes are pure red, and steam is coming out her ears. She begins to march towards him. 

Naru:Did you say that I had large panties? 

Keitaro:I meant to say... 

Naru:It's not my fault that I am gaining weight from studying for Tokyo U! 

Keitaro starts to think fast and nervously. 

Keitaro:That is true. Unlike Kitsune, you have a reason for a few more pounds. 

Kitsune begins to make her cat like stare at Keitaro 

Naru:What did you say about Kitsune? 

Keitaro ( Still nervous):She has gained a few pounds recently. It must be from all those sake she drinks. She is starting to look a little.. 

Naru:That is true. She has gained weight recently; however, she is my friend. 

Naru punches Keitaro. 

Naru:And this is for me. 

While Keitaro is still in the air, she kicks him out the window. At the door, Kitsune starts to shed a few tears. She runs down stairs to her room. 

A week passes and Keitaro and Naru are still studing without Mutsumi, and Naru is still feeling ill. 

Keitaro:I hope Mutsumi gets better soon. 

Naru:Yeah, me too. Keitaro, have you noticed that Kitsune has been acting funny? 

Keitaro:Yeah, she is always in her room, and she stopped drinking sake. 

Naru:Also, she only bathes by herself and is wearing baggy clothes. 

Keitaro:Well, you're wearing baggy clothes too. 

Naru hits Keitaro with her book. 

Naru: I don't need you to tell me that. 

Kitsune knocks on Naru's door then walks in. 

Kitsune (She looks sad.):Keitaro, can I talk to you alone in my room? 

Keitaro (Looks at Naru, then Kitsune.):Okay. 

Kitsune leads Keitaro to her room. Naru follow them and spies at the door. Motoko, Su and Shinobu see what is happening and sneak up behind Naru. 

Su:What are you doing? Spying on Keitaro and Kitsune? 

Naru (She is startled):No, I am ...I am just looking for Tama. 

Su:In that case, we will look for Tama at the Kitsune's door too. If Tama show up, I will eat her. 

Su smiles with pride. 

Motoko:I will stay to make sure Keitaro doesn't do anything to Kitsune. If he does, I shall punish him. 

Haruku walks up to everyone. 

Haruka:You do know that spying is a crime. 

Shinobu (With fright in her voice):We're not spying. We are just looking for Tama. 

Haruka:In that case, move out of the way. Keitario is my nephew. 

Back in Kitsune's room. 

Kitsune:(With a serious expression on her face.) Keitaro, please sit down. 

Keitaro takes a seat on the floor. 

Kitsune:Do you remember the party that Hinata Lodge had five weeks ago? 

Keitaro:Yes, I remember parts of it. 

Kitsune takes a nervous gulp 

Kitsune:Do you remember anything weird happening at or after the party? 

He starts to blush. 

Keitaro:I had a lot to drink so part of that night is a blur; however, I thought that there was a girl in my room, but that is impossible. 

Naru, Motoko, Su and Shinobu think to themselves "Damn right". 

Kitsune (She has expression of shame on her face):Not true. I was in your room that night. Also, I am five weeks pregnant. 

Kitsune starts rubbing her belly. Keitaro's eyes start popping out as he looks at her stomach. Shinobu begins to cry and run away. Motoko, Naru, Su, Haruka burst into Kitsune's room. 

Naru:Keitaro, you baka! What have you done?! 

The flames of hell surround her head. 

Keitaro:I ....I do ..I don't....I don't know what I've done. 

Kitsune:What do you mean you don't know what you've done?! You knocked me up! 

Tears start to run down her face. 

Motoko:Keitario, you have taken Kitsune's chastity and made her cry. This is most unforgivable! I shall punish you! 

Motoko's eyes have a glimmer of death to them. 

Su:What is pregnant? And is knocked up somewhat delicious? 

Haruka:I better put out this cigarette. 

Motoko and Naru rush at Keitaro. He gets up and jumps out the window for safety. Motoko and Naru start to chase him. 

Keitario:Please...please don't.......please don't kill me! 

Motoko:Too late for forgiveness. Succession move, Zankusen. 

He is thrown into a wall. 

Keitaro:Please.. 

Naru:Do not try begging. 

She starts to kick him. Motoko and Naru bull tie Keitaro, then they hang him from the roof of the hallway. 

Motoko: What should we do to him? 

Naru:We should crucify him before he can have anymore perverted offspring that will damage the human gene pool! 

Keitaro:Anything but that! I have a child to raise. 

Motoko (She starts to blush):No, we should cut off his manhood! 

She pulls out her sword. 

Keitaro:Crucify me. 

Naru:We need to let Kitsune decide. Until then, he shall stay tied up in the hall for all to laugh at him. 

Motoko and Naru go back to Kitsune's room. 

Haruka:You didn't kill Keitaro, right? 

Naru:Who cares? 

Motoko:No, but everyone would be better off if we did. 

Naru:Kitsune, how did this happen? 

Kitsune:Well, it's kind of smutty. 

Su:Is smutty delicious? 

Haruka:Where did you come from? This kind of talk is not for kids. 

Haruka puts Su outside. Su goes back to Kitsune's door to listen in on the conversion . Shinobu shows up as well to hear what happened. 

Kitsune:It started with me being drunk and accidentally going into Keitario's room after the party. I got into his bed, then... 

Kitsune:One hour latter, it was all over. I got up and went back to my room. 

Shinobu passes out from the story. Su starts to think that Kitsune's story sounds fun. Motoko whole face is blushing while she has been brought to her knees. Naru's face is in shock and Haruka looks disappointed. 

Naru:That is not humanly possible! There is no way he could be that good and bold in bed. If he was, he would have tried something with me by now. He **has** had four opportunities. 

Naru starts to turn red as she covers her mouth. 

Motoko (with a red face):Um.. Did he really do that thing with his tongue? 

Kitsune:Which thing? 

Motoko (still blushing):Never mind. 

Haruka:We need to decide what to do now. Kitsune, you need to see the doctor tomorrow and take a pregnancy test. 

Kitsune:Okay. 

Naru (Naru has an evil look in her eyes):But for now, let us decide how to punish Keitaro. 

Motoko, Naru and Kitsune decided an evil punishment, then they go back to the hall where Keitaro is still tied up. 

Naru:Keitaro, we are going to untie and let you go. However, 

Motoko:What you have done is truly despicable, and you will pay the price. 

He takes a gulp 

Keitaro:Your not going to ... 

He begins to cry. 

Keitaro:...cut off my manhood. 

Kitsune (Her face has a cat like expression as she smiled):Maybe. It would make a nice ornament. 

Naru:You will find out tomorrow. 

They walk off with evil thoughts in mind. 

Keitaro:Why did this have happen to me? 

Su (appearing from nowhere):It is because you knocked up Kitsune. You pervert. 

Keitaro goes to his room where he cries all night. From above, Naru hears him. 

Naru (thinking):I'm beginning to feel sorry for him. It is not completely his fault, and he has been tortured all day after getting the news. Maybe, I can talk the others into not punishing him that badly. 

Naru pops her head through the hole between her room and Keitaro's room. 

Naru:Are you all right? 

Keitaro:I guess. 

Naru:What are you going to do about Kitsune now? 

Keitaro:I don't know. Help her raise the kid. 

Naru:What? You're not planing to marry her? 

Keitaro:I don't know. 

Naru:What? You are going to let her have a baby out of wedlock? What does is it take to get you married? 

Keitaro:Well, I don't love Kitsune. If it were you then I would, but .... 

He covers his mouth. Naru jumps down into Keitaro's room. 

Naru:What did you say? 

Keitaro:Ohhhhhh. 

Naru:Are you saying that you wish you knocked me up. You baka! 

She knocks Keitaro out, and jumps back into her room. 

Naru (thinking): He hasn't learned a thing; however, he will tomorrow. 

Keitaro wakes up with Motoko, Naru and Kitsune standing above him. They each have a bag in their hand and evil in their eyes. 

Keitaro:What are you doing? 

Kitsune:This is part one of your punishment. 

The three ladies start ripping off Keitaro's clothes and add the materials from the bags to his body. 

Keitaro:Hey, don't touch me there! Nooooooooo! 

Haruka, Su and Shinobu wait outside Keitaro's room to see his punishment. 

Haruka:Keitaro, come out. 

Keitaro:No. There is no one on earth that can make me leave my room looking like this. 

Motoko:Really. 

Motoko grabs Keitaro and throws him threw his door into the hall. 

Keitaro gets off the ground and stands up. He is wearing a maternity dress and has a pillow tied under it. Also, he is wearing a sign that says, I am a leech, pervert and dirty man. Please keep your kids and women away from me. All the ladies surround him in the hall. 

All the ladies:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 

Kitsune:Now, it is part two of your punishment. 

Keitaro:Part two? 

Naru:Yes, you will be Kitsune's slave, and do her bidding. 

Motoko:You will take her shopping as well. 

Haruka:And, take her to the doctor. 

Keitaro:Well, I better change clothes and get to work. 

Keitaro beings to enter his room. 

Kitsune:No, you must do these things in that outfit. 

Keitaro:What? 

Naru:Those clothes will teach you the pain that Kitsune will go through in four months when she looks like that. 

Motoko:If you dare take them off, I will punish you. 

She takes her blade out and points it at his crotch. 

Keitaro (nervously):Okay. Okay. 

Keitaro get straight to work. He cleans Kitsune's room, then organizes her reading material (gambling books). Next, he washes her clothes and makes her lunch. 

Kitsune:Keitario, it is time to go shopping. 

Keitaro:Okay. 

Haruka:Don't forget to see the doctor at 1:30. 

Keitaro and Kitsune go into town and begin to shop. 

Keitaro (thinking):Everyone keeps on staring at me. This is embarrassing. Why do I have to go through this? At least, people will except Kitsune looking pregnant. She is a woman, but I am a man. What time is it? 

He looks at his watch. 

Keitaro:It's 1:28. Kitsune, we have to run. 

Kitsune:Why? 

Keitaro:The doctor's appointment. 

Kitsune:Well, it's too late now. I can't run. I'm pregnant. 

Keitaro:Well, we should return to Hinata Lodge then. 

Back at Hinata Lodge's living room. 

Haruka:How did the doctor's appointment go? 

Keitaro:We missed it. 

Every walks into the living room. 

Naru:How did the doctor's appointment go? 

Keitaro:We missed it. 

Naru:What? You know that your good for nothing, right? 

Haruka:Kitsune, what pregnancy test did you take? Was it Y.B.T? 

Kitsune:(Getting nervous) Yes, it was the Y.B.T. 

Haruka:Really. That's the You're Busted Test. There is no Y.B.T. 

Kitsune:Damn, you caught me. I'm not pregnant. I was just getting back at Keitaro for saying I gained weight. 

Everyone looks at Kitsune angrily. 

Everyone:You were lying about being pregnant. 

Kitsune (thinking quickly):Oh. Keitaro, who was that girl in your room that night? 

Everyone looks at Keitaro. 

Motoko (loudly):If it wasn't Kitsune... 

Naru (loudly): then who was it? 

Mutsumi then walks through the front door of Hinata Lodge and into the living room looking ten pounds heavier. 

Mutsumi:It was me and Naru. 

Naru:What? 

Mutsumi:Yes, we both got very drunk at the party. Then we accidentally got in Keitaro's room and passed out. When I woke up, I went looking for more alcohol. 

Mutsumi starts to smile 

Mutsumi:Is anything wrong? 

Naru:That can't be. I don't remember being in Keitaro's room that night or morning. How did I get out? 

Mutsumi:I don't know. How did you get out? 

Kitsune:Naru and Mutsumi, you know that you both have gained weight and been sick. Are you both pregnant? 

Naru:AHHHHH! 

Chapter two: The pregnancy tests 

Preview 

Mutsumi:My pregnancy test turned blue. 

Naru:My pregnancy test turned pink 

Keitaro:Oh God! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. 

Pregnancy Test 

Mutsumi then walks through the front door of Hinata Lodge and into the living room looking ten pounds heavier. 

Mutsumi:It was me and Naru. 

Naru:What? 

Mutsumi:Yes, we both got very drunk at the party. Then we accidentally got in Keitaro's room and passed out. When I woke up, I went looking for more alcohol. 

Mutsumi starts to smile 

Mutsumi:Is anything wrong? 

Naru:That can't be. I don't remember being in Keitaro's room that night or morning. How did I get out? 

Mutsumi:I don't know. How did you get out? 

Kitsune:Naru and Mutsumi, you know that you both have gained weight and been sick. Are you both pregnant? 

Naru:AHHHHH! 

Motoko chases Keitaro around the room. Su follows Motoko around. Haruka and Shinobu watch Motoko and Su chase Keitaro. Mutsumi laughs at all the excitement. Kitsune looks at Naru. 

Kitsune:So, you and Keitaro have been doing nice or naughty things together. How was he? He He He. 

Naru doesn't respond. She is in deep thought. 

Naru (thinking):How could I be pregnant? I have never done *it*. 

Naru blushes. 

Naru (thinking):However, I've been sick for five weeks, and I've gained weight. Also, Mutsumi claims we were in his room after getting drunk. If I am pregnant, there is only one possible reason for it. 

Naru glares at Keitaro with devilish anger. 

Naru:Keitaro, you took advantage of me and had your way with my body! I demand satisfaction! 

Everyone freezes and looks at Naru. 

Kitsune:Well, that answers my question. Keitaro sucks in the sack. Ha Ha. 

Naru (Fire in her eyes):Keitaro! 

Naru stomps her way over to Keitaro and Motoko. Keitaro shivers with fear. 

Motoko:Naru, allow me to punish Keitaro for you. 

Motoko pulls out her sword. Naru looks at her. 

Naru:No! I shall punish him this time. 

Naru grabs Motoko's sword out of her hand and aims it at Keitaro. Keitaro still frozen with fear does not move. 

Naru:Prepare to have you manhood removed! 

Naru swings the sword at Keitaro pants. 

Haruka:Naru, STOP! 

Naru stops the sword one inch from Keitaro' crotch. She glares at Haruka. 

Haruka:Naru, don't do anything rash until we learn the truth. 

Naru:The truth! 

Haruka:Yes. We do not know if anything has happened. You and Mutsumi could have just caught a bug. 

Naru looks at the ground and drops the sword. 

Naru:You're right. But if I am pregnant, Keitaro loses his best friends. 

Naru points at Keitaro crotch. She walks out of the living room. Motoko, Kitsune, Shinobu and Su follow her. 

Haruka:Keitaro, you are safe for now. Also, be... Did you pee your pants? 

Keitaro has a huge wet stain in the front of his pants. 

Keitaro (nervously):Yes. 

Haruka and Mutsumi laugh loudly. Keitaro passes out from all the shocking developments in his life. Fifteen minutes later, Keitaro wakes up and hears people talking in the next room. He carefully sneaks over to the door and listens. 

Naru:What do we do now? 

Haruka:You and Mutsumi need to take a pregnancy test. 

Su hangs on Motoko's back. 

Su:Are pregnancy test delicious? 

Mutsumi:I have two pregnancy test in my bag. 

Naru:Why do you have two pregnancy tests in your bag? 

Mutsumi: I got them in my Kindo-kun snacks. 

Naru:What? 

Mutsumi:The tests were prizes in my Kindo-kun snacks. Speaking of Kindo-kun, do you remember the time when two Kindo-chan thought Kindo-kun go them pregnant? 

Naru:No. 

Mutsumi:Well, one Kindo-chan ended up killing the other Kindo-chan to stop her from having a baby. Then the Kindo-chan married Kindo-kun. Wouldn't that be fun if it happened to us? 

Naru:No! Give me that test, and lets take care of this. 

Naru and Mutsumi go into two different bathrooms. Keitaro waits outside the door of one of the bathrooms. 

Keitaro (thinking):They've been in there awhile, and I really have to talk to Naru. 

Keitaro knocks on the door. 

Keitaro:Naru, I really have to tell you something. I am sorry if I have gotten you pregnant, and I promise to do the right thing by marring you. 

There is no response. 

Keitaro:Are you there? I really plan to do the right thing and marry you. 

Naru appears behind Keitaro. 

Naru: So you plan on marrying her. 

Keitaro:What are you doing there? I thought you were in this bath... 

Naru punches Keitaro and runs off. Keitaro flies into the bathroom door. Mutsumi then opens the door. 

Mutsumi:I think what you said is lovely, but shouldn't you tell Naru? 

Keitaro chases after Naru to her room, but she slams hers door in his face. 

Naru (thinking):Why did he tell Mutsumi he's willing to marry her if she's pregnant but not me? What am I thinking? I don't care what he does. 

Keitaro pops into Naru's room through the hole in the floor. 

Keitaro:Naru, I have to tell you something. 

Naru (with hate in her eyes):How dare you enter my room without asking. 

Keitaro:Naru... 

Naru:What! 

Keitaro: Those things I said to Mutsumi. 

Naru:Yeah! 

Keitaro:I meant to...say them to...you. I thought you...were in that bathroom. 

Naru:What? 

Keitaro:If you are...pregnant, I will...marry...you. 

Naru's mind starts running wild with shock. Mutsumi enters Naru's room. 

Mutsumi:Times up. The tests are done. 

Naru (still in shock):That was quick. 

Mutsumi:What do you expect? This is supposed to be a quick fan fiction? 

Naru:What? 

Mutsumi:Never mind. 

Mutsumi, Naru and Keitaro go to the bathroom to check the tests. 

Naru:Where are the tests? Do you have them Mutsumi? 

Mutsumi:No. Do you know where they are, Keitaro? 

Keitaro:How am I suppose to know? I wasn't there! 

Just then Tama hovers into the bathroom with the pregnancy tests in her mouth. 

Keitaro:Tama, give me those tests. 

Tama flies off with the tests. 

Naru:Get her! 

Naru, Mutsumi and Keitaro chase after Tama. While chasing Tama, they pass Su, Motoko, Shinobu, Kitsune and Haruka in the living room. 

Kitsune:What are you guys doing? 

Keitaro:Tama has the pregnancy tests! 

Naru:Help us catch her! 

Everyone else gets up and begin to chase Tama. 

Keitaro:Tama come back! 

Su (smiling):When we catch her, I will eat her so that this will not happen again. 

Naru:No! Don't eat her, just catch her. 

They chase Tama to the roof of the Hinata Lodge. Keitaro jumps at Tama. 

Keitaro:I got her. 

Keitaro beings to lose his balance, and Tama slips out of Keitaro's hands. Naru grabs Keitaro, but his weight causes both of them to fall from the roof into the hot spring. 

Naru:Damn it Keitaro! Why did you have to lose Tama? 

Just then Mutsumi walks into the hot spring water, and Tama flies into her hands. 

Mutsumi:Good girl. 

Mutsumi looks at Naru and Keitaro. 

Mutsumi:Why did we need to get Tama? 

Naru:Because she has the pregnancy tests! 

Haruka, Motoko, Su, Kitsune and Shinobu show up at the hot spring. 

Kitsune:What colors are the tests? 

Mutsumi:My pregnancy test turned blue. 

Naru:My pregnancy test turned pink 

Keitaro:Oh God! 

Shinobu's eyes tear up. 

Shinobu:You two got different results. 

Shinobu runs off crying. 

Su:Is blue or pink delicious? 

Motoko:Keitaro, you have gotten either Naru or Mutsumi pregnant. I shall punish you. 

Motoko raises her sword. 

Haruka:Motoko before punishing him, we need to find something out. 

Kitsune:Which one is pregnant? 

Naru looks at Mutsumi. 

Naru:Where did you put the directions? 

Mutsumi;I don't know. Where did I put the directions? 

Naru:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Mutsumi:I remember. I put them in the bathroom. 

Haruka:I'll go get them. 

Haruka leaves the hot spring. Motoko begins to sharpen her sword. Naru turns her attention to Keitaro. 

Naru:Keitaro, you have dishonored either Mutsumi or me. For this, you will be punished. 

Keitaro:Ummmmm. 

Haruka returns with the papers. 

Haruka:If the test turns blue, you are... It the test turns pink, you are... 

Kitsune:Who is pregnant? 

Haruka:Mutsumi,...you are not pregnant. 

Naru wrestle Keitaro to the ground, and beats his head to the word baka. 

Naru:Keitaro, you baka baka Baka Baka BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAAAAA! 

Motoko and Su grab Naru off Keitaro. 

Motoko:You are pregnant. Let us take care of him. 

Su holds Keitaro down as Motoko pulls out her sword. 

Motoko:I shall carve off your manhood. 

Su:What's a manhood? Is it delicious? 

Everyone stares at Su and Motoko. 

Motoko:Manhood is not delicious. 

Su:You have had it before? 

Motoko blushes. 

Motoko:No. 

Su (confused):How do you know then? 

Motoko:Just trust me. 

Su:But if you never had manhood, how do you know? 

Motoko looks at Kitsune. 

Motoko:Kitsune, why don't you tell her what it taste like? 

Kitsune (angry):I've never sucked on manhood. 

Su:Manhood is like a sucker. Since a sucker is tasty, manhood should be tasty. 

Naru:No it is not. Manhood is terrible. 

Su:So you have had manhood? 

Naru:No. Um I mean yes. I don't remember. 

While everyone argues, Keitaro starts to sneak away. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

Naru:Where are you going? 

Keitaro:Ummmmmmm. 

Naru:Your not leaving yet. 

Naru beats Keitaro to ground. 

Naru:I will punish you for knocking me up! 

Haruka:STOP! Naru isn't pregnant either. 

Everyone collapses to the ground. 

Naru:What? How is that possible? 

Haruka:Mutsumi and Naru took different pregnancy tests. For Mutsumi's test, blue means not pregnant. For Naru' test, pink means not pregnant. 

Mutsumi:That right. I had two different pregnancy tests from my Kindo-kun snacks. 

Naru:Let Keitaro go. There is no proof he did *it* to me or Mutsumi. 

Sarah and Seta walk into the Hot Spring unnoticed. 

Naru:I do wish I knew how I got out of Keitaro's room five weeks ago? 

Seta:I can answer that question. 

Kitsune:Where did you two come from? 

Sarah:Papa and I just got back from our trip. 

Naru:Forget about that. Seta, how did I get out of Keitaro's room? 

Seta:Sarah and I arrived at the Hinata Lodge after the party. While walking around, we found Mutsumi wearing a whip cream top. 

Mutsumi:That why my top dissolved when I got alcohol on it. 

Keitaro begins to picture Mutsumi in a whip cream top. His nose begins to bleed, but he covers it up before anyone notices. 

Naru:Mutsumi, don't interrupt Seta. 

Seta:After seeing Mutsumi, Sarah and I passed Keitaro's room and saw both of you in bed together. 

Kitsune:What? So Naru and Keitaro did get it on. He He 

Seta:No, they didn't. 

Naru:How did you know? 

Seta:You both still had your kinky clothes on. 

All the ladies:Thank God. Kinky clothes! 

Everyone looks at Naru and Keitaro. 

Naru (nervously):I don't know what he's talking about, but why did you take me out of Keitaro's room? 

Seta:Sarah told me to. 

Sarah:Yeah, I figured that I could use this against Keitaro if he ever talks about my bruise. However, it looks like that's already come out. 

Seta:What bruise? 

Sarah:Never mind. 

Naru:I'd still like to know why I was in there. 

Mutsumi:I remember why. 

Everyone looks at Mutsumi. 

Naru:Why? 

Mutsumi:Because we thought it would be funny if Keitaro woke up next us, his nose would have explode. 

Naru (in shock):Really? 

Mutsumi: That's why we were there and wearing kinky clothing. 

Keitaro:What were you wearing? 

Mutsumi:I was in a whip cream top, and Naru was wearing leather. Should we try that again? 

Keitaro begins to smile and his nose bleeds. 

Naru:No! 

Naru looks at Keitaro. 

Naru:What are you smiling and bleeding about? 

Keitaro:Nothing. 

Naru (with anger in her eyes):You die now! 

Naru chases Keitaro around the lodge. 

THE END 


End file.
